The Valentine's Day Fuck
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: Hermione's Feet Anyone?


As Harry Watched Hermione Granger stride by, a thought occured to him. Harry secretly loved Hermione, everything from her bushy hair, to her sweet toes- yes, Harry had a foot fetish. He didn't know when it started, but when it did, he was intoxicated with the thrill of seeing a girl's feet. And since he loved Hermione, the sensation felt 100 times better than anything else. Harry made assumptions and formed theories, his most reasonable one being the time that he had to scrub his Aunt Petunia's feet. Harry scrunched his face as he reimagined the horrible smell- and he had to do it for hours on end. "In Between The Toes, Boy!" Harry recalled Aunt Petunia saying. Harry exchanged hatred with Aunt Petunia, so why would his addiction to feet come from someing he envied? Harry didn't know, but at the time it was the most logical answer he could find.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said in her usual shrill voice. "Oh, Hey Hermione," Harry replied, smiling. His body tensed as he smelled the sweet scent of strawberries and lavender. He closed his eyes and indulged himself in the scent for a few minutes, before being interrupted. Hermione Gave him a quizzical look, "Harry, What are you doing?" She Asked. Harry didn't let go until after a few seconds. "Oh- Uh, i love the smell of breakfast in the morning," He Replied. Hermione shot him a quick glance in an You're-up-to-something-fishy sort of way. He replied by staring at her- something he'd be happy to do forever. He looked at the sky as he imagined himself banging Hermione. "Oh, Fuck yes!" She would say, while getting penetrated by harry's collosal dick. But He had a feeling that would never happen. I Could cast imperious on her. Harry Said in his head. Another Voice appeared. Yeah, but you know how she is, she'd block it in a heartbeat.

Harry looked back down and grabbed some food from the Gryffindor table. He mindlessly picked foods such as oranges, toast, cereal, and pumpkin juice. The Temptation shot him again. In one quick movement, his eyes darted to the spot where Hermione's feet are. He felt his mouth water from the sight of them- the beautiful feet were covered by her long, black stockings and her 6th year Mary Jane shoes. It didn't end here, he slowly looked up at the rest of her body. She had a few curves, and harry could see her "B" Boobs. He went up to the beautiful face, lips covered in pink lip gloss, Hair shining in the sunlight Emanating from the open windows in the Great Hall. Boy, I'd love to do anything for her, Harry said to himself. He felt his dick start to Throb. the best he could do was hold it in. He didn't have time now, he'd do it later.

Harry walked into the gryffindor common room, feeling unusually ebullient, maybe from the kickstart he got this morning. As Harry walked in, he hurd the crackle of fire, pages turning, the scratching of quills, and the low chatter of people exchanging words. He sat down on the sofa and took out a book. Come on Harry, a book? Since when do you read? a voice said to harry. Maybe if I can read, I can attract hermione? Harry asked, a un-sure tone to his voice. Lame, the voice said back. And do you have a better idea? Harry asked the voice. I'm your conscience, I always have better Ideas, his conscience said. Tell Me Then, Harry Replied. But his conscience didn't tell him. Instead, harry was struck with an Idea. He snapped his book shut and strode over to Hermione. "Hey, Hermy," Harry said, an exuberant tone to his voice. "Well, someone sounds happy," Hermione said, smiling. "Can you help me with my homework?" Harry asked in a confident tone. "Why-Sure," She Said. "Come Sit." Harry Did as he was told. Harry pulled out his homework and pointed to his question. "I Don't get this," Harry said, trying to sound as real as possible. "Well it says.." Harry didn't hear her finish because he was trying to get a sneak-peek at her feet. She was still equipped with her uniform, so he could only see what he saw this morning. At Least I'm Closer.. He said to himself. He slowly and carefully scooted his chair back. He watched her feet swivel around and licked his lips. "So to do this one, you have to-" Hermione said. Harry heard her stop. He quickly glanced up, feeling embarrased. "Is there something on your mind, Harry?" Hermione said. "No," Harry Replied Meekly. But There was. Time to go to Plan B.

Harry Slowly got out of his bed, careful as to not make any noise. He waved his arms around the room, trying to locate the silky touch of his invisibility cloak. he searched around. He located it, and quickly slipped it on. "Okay.." He quietly said to himself. It was absolutely Imperative that he be as quiet as a fly... He tip-toed out of his dormitory and headed for the girls' dormitory. he slowly opened the door... "Hello, Harry. I was Expecting You," Hermione said, smiling. Harry was shocked, but his attention was good, he saw her arms folded, wand at the ready. He stood silent. "Harry, you might as well show yourself now," She said, Giggling. She waved her hand frantically in his direction. He thought it was requisite that he just abort the whole thing. He thought he was safe until Hermione cast wingardium leviosa at his cloak as he was trying to back up. Harry stood there, shocked at what just happened. "I Know why you came here," She said slowly. "I Was Sleep Walking," Harry Said. "I Was sleep walking" was the best he could say. "Yeah, Right," She Said. "I Know why you came here," She Said, Slowly walking toward him. "I Saw you- I Purposely leave my stockings hanging around... I Laugh at the sight of you smelling them," She Said. "Taking them up to your dorm- and jacking off to them," Hermione said, doing the hand gesture. "I Take off my socks SLOWLY for a reason, Harry," She Said, Now 1 foot away from him. Harry was both intruigued but shocked at the same time. "No Need to hide the shame anymore, footboy," She Said, Giggling uncontrollably. "Kiss Me!" She Said, Shoving herself into Harry's arms. Their Lips Met. Harry smelled the sweet scent of Hermione, the thought of him fucking her brains out, the feeling of soft, pink lips. It was too much for harry to handle. His dick hardened and throbbed uncontrollably. He continued to kiss hermione, feeling her bushy hair and loving every moment of it. They diverged from the sweet kiss. Hermione took Harry's hand. "Come on, you," She Said, Giggling. She led him downstairs and picked up his cloak. "We Need to put this on," She Said. She slipped it on both of them. Harry loved being this close to hermione. He had the urge to turn around and repeatedly kiss her face. "Come on!" She Said. She led them down a narrow passage that harry strongly recognized as the passageway that leads to the room of requirement. "The room of requirement?" Harry Asked. "Remember, it adjusts to our needs," Hermione said, waving her hand in the air. She imagined deeply about what they need, and a door appeared. They entered it slowly as to make sure the creak of it didn't alert anyone. Once inside, they slipped off the cloak. Harry looked around. He Saw a bed big enough for 2 people, draped with pink and red sheets with hearts all over them, a teddy bear and 4 Big Pillows with hearts on them. Soft Music played in the background and harry saw the romantic glow of candle lights. His dick throbbed even more now. Hermione led them over to the bed. Hermione kissed harry deeply. "You're mine now," She whispered in his ear. She slowly untied her Mary Jane Shoes and took them off. Harry stared at her feet. His dick throbbed as much as the needle on a compass. She Slowly took off her stockings. Her beautiful, pretty, unbelievably sexy feet showed. Her Pink- Painted Toenails were visible. Harry's mouth watered. "Happy Valentines Day," Hermione Said, Giggling. "Touch Them," She Said. Harry did as he was told. He touched them, felt her soft feet. "Smell Them," She Said. He lowered his nose on her feet. "Lick Them," She Said. Harry grabbed her soles and stuck out his tongue, running her soles down his tongue. She Giggled as hard as ever, while his dick throbbed as hard as ever. He repeatedly did this. He ran her soles up and down, up and down, up and down his tongue. He enjoyed the taste. This was the best moment of his life. He enjoyed the luscious taste of 16 year old feet- Hermione's feet.

He Took her toes and sucked on them. He licked and sucked her whole foot. Hermione Giggled. "Okay, enough," She Said. Harry Whined. "Hermione unbuttoned harry's trousers. "The Fun Isn't Over Yet," She Said. The took out his dick and held it in her hands, slowly stroking it, up and down, just like harry licked her soles. She then transitioned into a footjob, putting her feet in his lap before transferring to his cock. She went up and down. "Oh Yes!" Harry Exclaimed Loudly. This was literally the best moment of his life. He would remember it for years to come. "Don't Ejaculate quite yet, Harry," Hermione Said. "Cum," Harry Corrected Her. "I Would't want to Besmirch proper terminology," She said, smiling. She continued to go up and down, before getting up and taking off her clothes. "Now is your chance to fuck me footboy," Hermione Said. "Yes, Hermione Granger," Harry Said. His dick throbbed in anticipation and excitement. She took off all her clothes- Her naked body available. It was ALL Harry's. He went over to her Size "B" Boobs, and kissed them. He sucked on them, and went up to hermione, kissing her beautiful lips. She Then Turned and positioned herself in a doggy position. "Come On Harry," Hermione Said. "With Pleasure," He Said. He positioned herself directly behind her. Slid His dick in, and pounded her. Her Boobs jiggling, her bushy hair getting bushier, harry pounded her hard. She deserved it. "Oh Yes Harry! Fuck me Hard! OHHHH! YES! GO! OHHH!" She exclaimed. "Oh Hermione, you're so hot," Harry Said. "Oh Hermione.." He repeatedly moaned her name, still pounding her. His dick finally got satisfaction. He was finally able to let it out. He slid out of her, requesting another footjob. She did it again, stroking his dick with her feet. He went down and sucked her toes. he took her soles and ran them down his tongue. This lasted for an hour. Then, hermione went into cowboy style, getting ontop of him. She Bounced up and down, the "clap" Of skin ass to dick increased the pleasure. Her boobs jiggled as she bounced up and down, pleasure overcoming the both of them. She Laughed and giggled as she did this. "You're not in pain?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Well, Aside from the fact i'm getting my asshole ripped apart... No! I'm fucking loving this!" She Exclaimed. her feet were visible, and the pleasure increased. after an hour of fucking, they were ready to end it as Hermione spread her legs. "Fuck my Pussy Harry!" She Exclaimed. "Can Do!" Harry Shouted Back. he slid his dick in and penetrated her. He hugged her tightly and they went into a deep kiss. after 5 minutes of doing this, this was it. "Ejaculate in my pussy Harry!" Hermione Exclaimed. "It's called Cum!" Harry Yelled. "Oh, God!" He Exclaimed as his semen emptied inside her. He Moaned Loudly. "Oh My God!" Harry Said as he was overcome with pleasure. "Oh, Fuck!" Harry Said. "That Was Intense!" He Said. "I Agree," She Said. "But What About-" "I'm on "The Pill"," She interrupted. "Oh, Thank god!" Harry Exclaimed, Relieved. "Harry went down to her feet and sucked them again, licking her soles frantically up and down his tongue. "Hermione, I Love you," He Finally finished. "Will You Go Out With me?" He Asked, a hopeful look on his face. Hermione Paused. "Yes, I Will," Hermione said, smiling. Harry punched his fist in the air in triumph. "This Was Amazing Hermione, I Love You," He Said. "We Need to do more fuck sessions like this," Harry Said. "Now that we're dating, It's evident there's more to come," She Said. "And BTW Harry," SHe Said. "Happt Valentines Day," She Said, Smiling. "Happy V-Day Too My Hermy," Harry Said, also smiling.

"I Love You Hermione," Harry Said.

"I Love You Harry," Hermione Said.

Happy Valentines Day To All!


End file.
